Continuously variable transmission devices are known in the art. For example, on one example type of such variable transmission devices, planetary members are provided in rolling contact with inner and outer races as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,461,268 and 8,740,743, assigned to the present assignee and incorporated herein by reference. The inner and outer races have two parts, with axial separation which is adjustable. The transmission ratio of input to output speed of the device is adjusted by varying the axial separation of the inner or outer race structures, which causes a corresponding radial shift of the planetary members. The axial separation of the corresponding outer or inner race structures adjusts to compensate for the radial change in position of the planetary members. The changing position of the contact points between the planetary members and the inner and outer races causes the change in transmission ratio of the device. Typically, the inner race is coupled with an input shaft and the planetary members are coupled via a planet follower arrangement to an output shaft. However, one or more input shafts and one or more output shafts may be coupled to the inner races, the outer races, or the planet follower arrangement in a variety of configurations. Application of force via springs, electric drive motor, hydraulic displacement or other mechanically driven movement are examples of methods of varying axial separation of either the inner or outer races. Such variation of axial separation shifts the continuously variable transmission.